


Villain's Love

by bookwars



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Based off the Prompt: You’re a villian that fell in love with a hero. Though the strongest villian on the planet, you constantly lose to your hero, since you love the rivalry and don't want it to end. As you  are being arrested, your hero is being attacked by another villian, one that is too strong for them to beat.





	Villain's Love

If you asked Virgil if he was in love with the superhero known as Princey, he probably stutter and turned red. But, he would never deny it. When ever he has a bad day, he thinks back to the day they met. He had first developed feelings for the white knight in their first meeting and battle.

Under the persona of Anxiety, he was robbing, Dennis Session a billionaire who got his money from stealing from his charities. Only a few people knew about it including Virgil; the second that he found out about the man’s crimes, he went straight to the billionaire's headquarters. He had the guy hanging out the window for only a few seconds before the dude confessed probably wasn’t the best idea to get a confession but, he did put that guy back inside so he wasn’t a total bad guy. That’s when **he** showed up, crashing through through the other window.

“ _Those are expensive_ ” Dennis said, seemly gathering more courage than before.

“ _You can’t afford it you , dirty rotten b-_ ” Virgil started to say before noticing the latecomers appearance. To say he was beautiful would be an understatement, his eyes burned a fire into his soul; they were paired perfectly with his height. His costume was white with gold and red spread throughout. _Holy crap, he’s hot_ Virgil thought as the man walked closer.

“ _Unhand him, you villain_ ” the superhero said.

“ _Nah, Princey_ ”

“ _Princey?_ ”

“ _Well, you came to save the damoiseau in distress from the dastardly villain. So, that makes you the prince_ ”

“ _I accept that compliment even though you meant it as an insult._ ” the hero said to Virgil before throwing another punch. The fight continue for the next five minutes.

“ _Hey, where did Mr.Sessions go?_ ” Princey asked holding the label of Virgil’s costume.

“ _He escaped, probably already heading to his car with the bank documents_ ” Virgil said with annoyance slipping through.

“ _What do you mean by bank documents?_ ” Princey asked grabbing his shoulders. In that moment, they made eye contact for the first the time; it was this moment that Virgil was glad he didn’t have electric powers otherwise the lights in the room might have exploded. Princey was the first to break eye contact. Virgil quickly explained what Sessions had been doing with his charity money.

“ _I’m sorry for beating you up then; you were trying to bring the actual villain to justice_ ”

“ _No worries; I only knew because I hacked his computer system_ ”

“ _You know that is still illegal and I have to arrest you?”_  

“ _You could do that or you could take just let me and take credit from anonymous tip_ ” Virgil said itching his way toward the window.

“ _No, I can’t do that Hot Topic_ ”

“ _Aww, you think I’m hot_ ” Princey's cheeks turned tomato red and began to stutter.

“ _That’s what I thought; later Romeo_ ” Virgil said before jumping out the window.

“ _It's actually Roman_ ” he heard the superhero say as his portal closed around him.

* * *

As the months progressed, the pair met for “battle” hundreds of times, with each time becoming less and less fighting and more sarcastic comments. Virgil even let himself be arrested a few times to let Ro-Princey feel better about himself. The usual arresting detective Logan and his partner Patton both quickly figured out what was going on.

“ _You know that you could just ask him out on a date_ ” Logan said as Patton put Virgil into the car.

“ _How about no_ ”

“ _But-_ ”

“ _No buts; I don’t want to risk what we have. And if I found out if any one told him without my permission, it won’t be pretty_ ” Virgil said, adding black swirls for effect. The pair rolled their eyes at his antics, knowing that he wouldn't actually hurt them. They knew that he lost in order for Roman to feel good about himself; Virgil was known as the world’s most powerful villain, (though as you got to know him you realized he wasn’t; more of anti hero of sorts) , with a few only coming close to his power. Little did he know, someone was about was going to challenge him on him for his crown.

Roman had thought he had won again against Anxiety; all of the police department was waiting for Virgil to make a move, and that he was holding back. Patton also told Virgil that Roman was trying to find his secret identity; the entire police decided to keep it from him. This due to the amount of money most had on when Virgil was going to make a move. As Patton and Logan started to move Virgil to the police car, he felt a sharp shift in the air.

“ _Do you guys feel that?_ ” he asked hoping that he was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed by Patton’s terrified face and Logan saying “ _Yes, it suddenly got a lot colder”._

“ _Crap, he’s is coming_ ” Virgil said before removing his cuffs.

“ _You could do that the whole time?_ ” Patton asked stopping Virgil before he could get to Roman.

“ _Yes, there is only one thing in the universe that could hold me. I’m will tell you later though. If who's coming that I think is coming, you guys have to get everyone out of here_ ”

“ _What, who is coming?_ ” Logan asked stepping between the two of them.

“ _Deceit; He is one of the most powerful villains out ther_ e” Virgil said trying to push past the both of them.

“ _Vir-Anxiety, we can’t let you do that since you are still under arrest._ ”

“ _But, I’m the only one who can stop him. A whole a lot of people will get hurt or killed_ ” Virgil said as the window began to pick up and the skies became darker.

“ _Just let him go, Logan_ ” Patton said, starting to shake. Noticing his partner was upset, Logan turned his attention to him and moved to his partner, pulling him into his arms.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Virgil asked, hating seeing the normally happy detective like this while also keeping eye on the sky.

“ _You know that scar I have on my chest, Logan? I got it from him_ ” was what Patton response was. Before Logan could answer, there was a sharp crack within the sky. A figure wrapped with dark clothing and yellow marks throughout his entire costume. Before he landed, he threw a lighting bolt in Roman direction. Virgil shot a pleading look to Logan; the normally stoic detective told him angrily “ _Go_ ”. Knowing that the anger wasn’t directed at him, Virgil stormed toward the attacker.

When he made it closer to Roman, he saw the superhero broken and battered; blood pouring from nearly every hole on his face. Anger started to tip in Virgil’s blood.

“ _This is tedious; you are so weak and pointless_ ” Deceit said before sending another bolt at the fallen hero. That’s when Virgil stepped in, easily sending the blot back to its sender and sending his own purple lighting back with it. Both it their attend target right on the mark, and sending Deceit flying back in the air.

“ _Anxiety? What are you doing?_ ”

“ _Saving the day and you ._ ”

“ _But, you could get hurt_ ”

“ _Yeah about-_ ” he said before deflecting another bolt that had been sent their way.

“ _My , my. The villainous Anxiety, come to save the day_ ” Deceit said, his snake like smile growing by the second.

“ _Yes, but also to see you lose is a bonus._ ”

“ _Brave are we?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _Is it because of your new boytoy here?_ ”. Purple sparks started to grow in Virgil's’ hands, but he didn’t strike; not yet anyway.

“ _It seems that I struck a nerve_ ”

“ _Yes, but the right one_ ” Virgil said before sending two different lighting bolts at the villain. Both caused the villain to fall to the ground; Virgil took this opportunity to continuing striking him. Once he knew that he was down for good, he put handcuffs on the villain that were made just to hold him and cut him off from his powers. He was just about to look after Roman when Deceit shouted at him “ _I’ll break out you know_ ”.

“ _Not as long as they’re don’t take those cuffs off you, you won’t be_ ” Virgil said loud enough for Logan to hear as the man came over.

“ _Thank you Anxiety; We can take it from here._ ” Logan said, pulling the handcuffed to his feet and to the waiting police cars. Finally able to go Roman, Virgil wasn’t happy with what he saw. Knowing that he was in trouble and the detectives would rather him fix Roman, he approached the hero softly.

“ _Hey, is it okay if I take you back to my place to get you all cleaned up?"_

 “ _Yes, Please_ ”.

He picked up the injured man and transported them to his apartment. Placing him on the bed, Virgil started to notice the bruises that were beginning to form. He quickly healed him and started cleaned up the blood. Soon, Roman was back to his normal self. Unfortunately for Virgil, Roman was upset that he had been holding back until Virgil explained that he didn’t want to actually hurt. Roman looked shocked for a second; it was in that moment decide to do something that neither would regret the rest of their lives. They kissed each other in a moment that was start of a lifetime.

Patton was extra happy because he won the pool, and took Logan out on a date to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
